


I Want to Ride My Bicycle

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: A Bicycle built for two?





	I Want to Ride My Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written because I want to tease my muse into submission. Thanks to [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) for the prompt bicycle and [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie** for the word fucktastic.  


* * *

"What are we suppose to do with it, Harry?"

"It's called a bicycle and it's built for two."

Ron rolled his eyes and smacked Harry's arm.

"I know what it is—just what are we suppose to do with it?"

Harry climbed on and motioned that Ron should do the same, "We're suppose to ride it. Now come on now."

"Couldn't we just fly on your Firebolt?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry said as he patted the seat behind him. "Flying through Muggle London would be a brilliant idea, a fucktastic one actually."

"Oi," Ron clutched his chest. "There's no need to be sarcastic."

"Would you get a move on it?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You're the one who wants to go get the Muggle porn. I would be content just to read Quidditch Weekly and have a firewhisky."

"Oh admit it," Ron crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head. "You like it. I mean if you didn't why would you keep bringing it home."

Harry took a deep breath and climbed off the bike, he let it fall on its side and stalked towards Ron.

"You know why I like the Muggle porn?"

"Oh enlighten me," Ron frowned as Harry came closer. "Oh chosen one."

"I like watching you squirm," Harry snarled and poked Ron in the chest. "I like watching your skin flush, your eyes widen, and your cock stand at attention."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment before slowly uncrossing his arms. Harry was staring at him defiantly, almost as if he were waiting to be rejected, and without another thought he pulled Harry to him. Ron's lips crashed down on Harry's , his tongue flicked Harry's bottom lip demanding entrance, and with a moan Harry allowed it.

Later if asked Harry wouldn't be able to tell you how long they had stood there snogging, or just how Ron's hands had worked their way into his trousers, and he'd never know what caused Ron drop to his knees and suck the life out of him through his cock.

He'd only remember the words Ron said right before he swallowed Harry's cock whole.

"Mine."


End file.
